Senseless
by Miss Akiyata
Summary: Lovino gets bullied at school and is always put down by his dad. He fails at everything and is often compared to his cheerful twin brother. After being kicked out of school, he grows unusually quiet to the point that it actually worries his father. But by the time his dad decides to confront him, Lovino has already fallen too far. WARNINGS: bullying, cutting/suicidal attempts
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a fanfic I thought up and felt like writing...even though I already have two others going on at this time. I may not update this one often, but it won't be very long anyway; probably just a few chapters.**

**Since they're human in this fanfic, Ancient Rome is Lovino's father. It would be weird to have him be his grandfather since he looks so young.**

**_WARNINGS:_****_bullying, depression, cutting/suicide attempt_**

* * *

His alarm clock started going off, and he groaned and made a lazy attempt to reach for it. Realizing his arm was too short, he let it fall limply over the side of the bed and buried his face in the pillow.

After a few more minutes, he heard the thumping footsteps of his father coming down the hallway. His door flung open, revealing a tall Italian man that looked much like himself but with slightly curlier hair and a more masculine build.

"Lovino!" the man shouted angrily. "Get up!" his father demanded and grabbed his arm, yanking him out of bed. "Now do you need me to dress you, or are you old enough to do that yourself?" he asked mockingly and stormed out of the room before his son could even reply.

The teenager sighed and headed to his dresser, grabbing the first clothing articles he could find and lazily dressing himself. He grabbed his book-bag off of the messy floor of his bedroom and slung it over his shoulder, dropping it in a kitchen chair before heading off to the bathroom.

Breakfast was irritating, to say the least. His father kept scolding him about how lazy he was and how messy his room had becoming, all while comparing him to his cheerful little brother, Feliciano.

Lovino hated this more than anything. It happened every day.

He was glad when he heard the school bus screech to a stop, so he and his brother could grab their stuff and run out of the house.

But the bus wasn't much better. As usual, Feli was sitting with a group of friends near the back, where the cool kids sat, talking and laughing. Lovino sat in the middle section, a little towards the front, by himself. He could hear the cheerfulness in his brother's voice, the 've~' emanating throughout the bus. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on the cold window, trying to block the noise out, which failed when he felt someone snickering over him. He opened his eyes and tilted his head to see a red-eyed senior with bleached hair; one of his bullies.

"Kesesesese~" the boy laughed. "Sitting alone again, are you? So unawesome."

Lovino turned back toward the window, trying to ignore it.

"Y'know, it's kind of amazing that you're Feli's twin," the boy said again.

"Bastard," Lovino mumbled, earning an ungrateful glare from the red-eyed boy.

"If you want to say my awesome name, it's _Gilbert_," the boy told him. "Man, Feli's right. You are a jerk. Kesesesese~" the boy laughed and continued to pester him throughout the ride.

_'Whatever,'_ Lovino thought and sprung up as soon as the bus stopped in front of the school. He rushed up the aisle, earning glares and curses as he bumped into people. He didn't care though. None of them liked him anyway, so why be nice? He just wanted to avoid any fights and get to class.

Most people ignored him, only throwing glares or purposely sneering away from him. Some actually bothered with spitting insults at him. Some actually _spit_ at him. He was used to it all, and so he kept walking as if nothing happened, not sparing a glance at any of them. He didn't want to see their hateful faces. They were already burned into his mind. Practically everyone in the school hated him, even the so called 'losers.' He was like the loser of the losers. Everyone compared his scowl to his brother's constant smile. They hated him for being so anti-social and grumpy all the time, but never once did they actually try to talk to him, unless it was to call him an asshole along with other names.

And then there were his bullies.

Lovino stared down at the essay in his hands; the one that the teacher just handed back to him with an angry look on her face. It was easy to see the lot of red marks that littered the paper.

He'd worked hard on this assignment. They'd been told to write a two-page essay about any world problem they could think of. He chose bullying. Bullying was a problem, wasn't it? And yet there was a note written in the margins of his paper: _"You've stated many examples of bullying, but you have failed to explain the consequences of bullying and why it is a problem."_ That's what the note said.

_'Damn it,'_ Lovino thought as he gripped the paper in his hands. He'd put his heart into this paper...because it was secretly based off of himself. But in the midst of his anger and pain as he was writing, he'd somehow forgotten that the goal of the essay was to explain _why_ something was a problem; the aftermath of whatever world problem they would write about. He'd failed to do that, and to make it worse, he forgot that it had to be in MLA format. And if that wasn't bad enough, his grammar and punctuation was horrible. He really wasn't the greatest with English, since it wasn't his first language.

He kept bashing himself in his mind as he continued to stare at the incredibly low score, thinking of how horribly he'd failed _yet again._

And that was when his bullies came in.

"Tsk, tsk," a melodious voice said from behind him, and a blond-haired senior draped an arm over Lovino's shoulder, staring at the failed grade. "You couldn't write a simple essay?" the blue-eyed boy asked, smirking mockingly and quirking an eyebrow in amusement.

"Kesesesese~" joined the familiar voice of Gilbert, snatching the paper out of the Italian's hands. "What a lame number. Even my awesome essay got more than this," he laughed and began to show other students the terrible score on Lovino's paper.

The blond boy chuckled as he noticed how tense and angry the Italian was becoming. "Oh come on, everybody is bad at some subject, non?" he asked as if trying to console him but then added with a grin, "Too bad you're not somebody."

And that was when Lovino lost it and turned on the blond boy, Francis, and began hitting him violently. Gilbert joined in trying to pry the Italian off of his friend, also getting hit in the process. The rest of the class watched in amusement or disgust until the teacher finally managed to stop the fight.

And the next thing he knew, Lovino was sitting in the principals office. _Again._ His temper had gotten him into trouble plenty of times before, though it was never quite this bad.

The principal sat his desk, propping himself up with an arm while blankly glaring at the Italian. Beside Lovino were Gilbert and Francis; both with bruises and bloody noses. They'd just told the principal that Lovino was angry that they got better scores than him and that they had done nothing wrong. The Italian boy tried to explain that they were shoving their scores down his throat, but the man would not have it. Both of the injured boys were liked by practically everyone in the school, while the Italian was _disliked_ and always getting into trouble. Honestly, who would he believe? The _good_ kids or the one that threw a temper tantrum?

Sighing, the principal told the other two to head back to class or to the nurse in case they didn't feel well enough. _'Of course they'd do the second,'_ Lovino thought. _'Anything to get out of class. Bastards.'_

"You're lucky tomorrow is the last day of the semester," the principal informed. "Otherwise, I would be expelling you right now."

Lovino felt as if he were sinking in his seat, a weight on his shoulders becoming heavier and heavier.

"Today and tomorrow, however, you will have both lunch and after school detention," the man said irritably. "You know, Vargas, I am getting fairly fed up with your trouble-making." He paused and picked up the telephone at his desk, looking at his computer screen to dial a number. "I am going to discuss with your father about sending you elsewhere next semester. For now, you should be going back to class." He held the phone to his ear and shooed Lovino out the door with a motion of his hand.

As soon as he closed the door, Lovino stood in the empty hallway, feeling as if the world weighed down on him. Slowly, he made his way back to class and grabbed his stuff just after the bell rang, and he headed to his next class.

During lunch, he skipped eating and sat in the detention room, writing over and over again that he would no longer misbehave. He was doing the same again at the end of the school day, when he had to stay behind for two more hours.

He was forced to walk home in the rain afterward. It was at least a forty minute walk, and he was drenched by the time he finally made it to the front door.

But of course, it wasn't much better once he got there. The moment he stepped inside was the moment his father started screaming at him in full-on Italian, which he only reverted to when he was _really_ angry.

"WHY ARE YOU SO DAMNED STUPID?!" was the first thing Lovino heard (that wasn't in Italian) as his dad stomped up to him and shouted in his face.

Lovino dropped his wet book-bag to the floor and kicked off his shoes. He clenched his teeth together and tightened his fists, trying not to lose his anger for the second time that day. He just listened to what his father had to say.

"CAN'T YOU GO _ONE DAY_ WITHOUT GETTING IN TROUBLE, LOVINO?!" he screamed and continued to ramble about other times that his son had gotten detention. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU _HIT_ SOMEONE!"

"They started it," Lovino mumbled through his gritted teeth, but his furious father somehow heard it.

"Don't fucking lie to me, Lovino!" his dad shouted with more control than before. "Your principal said that you got angry over failing an essay! You're the one that hit them!"

"Because they wouldn't fucking leave me alone!" Lovino finally snapped and yelled back, which only sparked more anger in his father.

"No, Lovino! You wouldn't leave them alone! You never fucking get it, do you?" his father asked, seething with anger.

"Get what?! That I get blamed for every fucking little thing?!"

His father scoffed. _"Little?_ Lovino, you just got kicked out of school! That is NOT little! You fucking failed an essay! You _beat_ another student. And now I have to find another fucking school for you! You'll be lucky if any of them even want you!" he shouted once more.

Another weight added to the Italian boy's shoulders, and he found it hard to think. He didn't say anything back but simply growled and stomped to his room, slamming the door shut.

"DON'T BOTHER COMING DOWN FOR DINNER!" he heard his father shout one last time before everything went silent to him.

Lovino could hear a high-pitched buzzing in his ears, and he could feel his heartbeat pulsing through his body. Faintly, he could also hear the muffled voices of his father and brother talking calmly in the kitchen. His father always used such a sweet tone with his brother, and that sweet tone settled in Lovino's stomach like a rock.

He felt angry and sad and betrayed _-and unwanted-_ all at once.

He fell asleep early, hoping that this day would just end.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter & hope you stick around for whatever comes next. Thanks for reading & please review ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a sort-of request for Spain to be in this story, so I added him in here. He'll probably show up again at some point. Buuuttt, this is not a romance story, so there will be no direct Spamano. **

_**WARNINGS:**__** bullying, depression, cutting/suicide attempt**_

* * *

Lovino sneaked into the kitchen and grabbed a tomato for breakfast. He decided it'd be best to walk to school, so he wanted to leave early. But just as he was opening the door, he heard a soft and cheery voice behind him.

"Lovi, where are you going~?" his brother asked as he appeared in the entryway. "The bus doesn't come for another twenty minutes."

"I know that, idiot," the elder twin said in an irritated tone, earning a frown from his brother. "I'm walking today. Tell Dad not to bother making breakfast for me." He turned back toward the door and waved over his shoulder, ready to walk out, but was stopped when he heard his father's voice.

"Do not call Feliciano an idiot, Lovino." The elder man sneered down at him but then switched into a light smile when he glanced at the younger twin. "Why don't you come to the kitchen, and we'll make your favorite," he told Feli and watched as the boy ran off to start the food. Once the boy was out of sight, he turned back to his other son and quickly gained a scowl. "Where is your book bag?"

Lovino tsked. "What's the point when it's my last day there?"

His father didn't seem too pleased with the answer but let it slide anyway. "Fine. But let me tell you this," he began his daily lecture. "If you screw up like this again, I will not be having it. Understand? No yelling. No fighting. Do what your superiors tell you. I don't care if it's your last day at this school. I do not need your bad reputation ruining my family name any further. Got it? Now go."

The young Italian didn't bother saying anything back but instead rolled his eyes and left soundlessly.

The walk to school was going pretty well; nice and quiet, that is...until he was suddenly shoved to the ground from behind. "What the fu-" he paused and glared up when he saw who was standing above him, laughing obnoxiously.

"Kesesesese~! How totally unawesome."

"Oui, that was pretty lame to fall on his face like that. Perhaps he's all talk after all?"

Lovino grudgingly got to his feet and growled at his two enemies. He so desperately wanted to punch their already-damaged-from-yesterday faces in. But his father had made it clear not to cause any more trouble. Even if he wasn't the one starting the fight, he knew that it would always end up being his fault. And so, he merely sneered and turned on his heel, walking quickly away from them.

"That it?" Gilbert called with a chuckle and nodded his head once.

Francis took the signal, and they both dashed toward the Italian, who glanced over his shoulder in fear at the sound of footsteps and began running himself. They chased him without rest and were actually surprised by how fast the Italian could run. But unfortunately for Lovino, he always had the worst luck.

Just as he was about to round the corner for the school, he slammed into something and fell to the ground. Next thing he knew, he was hastily pulled up and slammed against the wall of a building.

"Kesesesese~! Hey, Antonio," Gilbert greeted and helped a Spanish boy to his feet. Said boy was rubbing his head and wincing.

"Hey, Gil. What's up?" Antonio asked tiredly. And then he noticed the Italian boy being held to the wall. "Ah- Francis, what are you doing to Lovi?"

"Ohononon~ We are getting payback for what he did to us yesterday, mon ami," he smirked and then smiled genuinely at his friend. "Want to join us?"

Before the Spaniard could reply, he was interrupted by the sound of a body being slammed against cement. He watched as his two best friends began to senselessly beat the most hated kid in school. He'd never liked Lovino's bad personality to begin with, but he still didn't agree with such harsh behavior. And so, he tried in vain to stop his friends. It wasn't until they saw their usual bus pull up to the school that they finally stopped and dropped the Italian's limp body to the ground.

Lovino rolled to his side and moaned at the pain in his ribs.

"I suppose we should be getting to class now, non?" Francis asked with a smile, completely ignoring the boy he'd just beaten. Gilbert laughed and followed him away, neither of them looking even the slightest bit guilty. Antonio stood there a moment, looking at Lovi with pity until he was finally chased off by an angry Italian.

He was all alone now, and it hurt to walk. But he still managed to make it to through the school doors on time and went through the day while receiving various stares for all of the fresh bruises on his face and the now-dried blood on his clothes. A lot of students assumed that he'd picked another fight and even scolded him, saying that he deserved to get hurt if he was going to cause trouble. The teachers looked down on him, glaring. Of course, he was in no mood to say anything back to them at the moment, so he just took whatever insults they had for him. Those two bullies of his kept laughing every time they saw him, and the stupid Spaniard kept looking at him with pity. Even Feli, his own brother, kept his distance and simply stared blankly at him.

_'Bastards,'_ Lovino thought. _'Even my own damn brother is looking down at me.' _He tried to pay attention in class and walking down the hallways, but all he could do was think of the pain he was in and how he seriously had no one on his side.

When lunch finally came, he was actually glad to have detention. It got him away from everyone; _almost_ everyone. There were always the other kids in DT with him, but that was fine because the room was kept quiet under the stern eyes of the teacher watching them from his desk.

He was supposed to be writing about how he'd no longer misbehave, but he couldn't clear his mind of those hateful thoughts and comments, and he ended up clutching his head without even realizing it until the teacher grudgingly asked if he wanted to go to the nurse. He shook his head and went back to writing without a single word or complaint.

When the day was finally over, his after-school detention included, Lovino headed home. As soon as he walked in the door, of course, his father bombarded him with angry yelling. Feli must have told him about Lovi being in a fight.

"WHAT EXACTLY DID I TELL YOU _NOT_ TO DO, LOVINO?!" the man shouted.

Lovino quietly took off his shoes and jacket and put them away neatly without even sparing his father a glance. He then silently made his way to his room. He'd heard his dad yelling, but he really didn't want to bother arguing. He knew who'd be right in the end anyway. Instead, he just climbed into bed, not bothering with his bloodied clothes or even with the covers of the bed.

He didn't sleep; just thought over his life. He thought of every insult that was thrown his way, every little thing that went wrong in his life, every time he was compared to his brother...and how not a single person cared enough to listen to him. And he came to a conclusion.

He just had to stop. He had to stop talking or risk saying something wrong. He had to stop trying to speak his opinions or risk being hated more. He had to stop doing things around others or risk messing something up. He just had to stop being him.

Distance. Distance would keep him safest. And it would keep others from having to deal with him.

And thus, Lovino Vargas decided to stop caring.

* * *

_Four days later:_

Lovino had transferred to a new school for the new semester. He was new there, so he was quickly bombarded by unfamiliar faces that wanted to meet him. His usual self would scowl and probably yell at them to get away, but he didn't want to be that guy anymore. Instead, he kept quiet and just stared blankly at the people around him.

But that didn't stop them from hating him.

"He's so weird," one kid whispered.

"Dude, he won't stop staring like that. It's creeping me out," another said.

"He won't even talk to us. What a jerk," some popular girl tsked.

Lovino listened to what they had to say, and the insults just kept coming. He hadn't even said anything; not a single word. And yet he was still being hated. _'No matter where Feli goes, he's loved by everyone. No matter where I go or what I do, everyone hates me..."_ he thought to himself and sank in his seat.

Once again, he found himself glad that the day was over, and he felt himself surprised by how much control he had over his anger. Even though it pissed him off that people were wrongfully judging him, he didn't lose his temper. It was a strange feeling...like instead of that hot fire he'd always felt inside when he'd heard peoples' comments, it was just a hollow emptiness with the addition of some heavy pain in his chest and stomach.

When he got home, he half-expected to be screamed at, but when he opened the door, he was greeted with silence. It felt like a ticking time bomb...like someone could explode at any given minute.

Lovino dropped his book bag on the messy floor of his room and silently crept into his bed, falling asleep. He didn't even notice the man now standing in the doorway.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter & hope you stick around for whatever comes next. Thanks for reading & please review ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't think I gave their dad a name in this story yet, so I'm just gonna call him Romulus.**

**Also, I am REALLY sorry it took so long to get this chapter completed. ^^; I've been so extremely busy with college work that it's actually ridiculous...actually, I should probably be doing work right now too...heh...but of course, as I finally finish with this chapter, this website has freaking uploading problems. Just my luck. Ah well. **  
**Also...seriously, how did this get so many followers with just two chapters?!**

_**WARNINGS: bullying, depression, cutting/suicide attempt**_

* * *

Lovino's father stood in the doorway of his room and watched how quickly and silently the boy had fallen asleep. He wanted to brush it off as his son's usual laziness, but something just didn't feel right. Lovi was usually always scowling and arguing. Lately, the boy wore more of a frown or a blank expression and had barely said a word.

Romulus sighed and left the room, rubbing his neck in exhaustion. Walking into the kitchen, he spotted his other son just starting to prepare dinner. "Feliciano, have you talked to your brother lately?"

Feli looked up from the stove and gave his father a quizzical look. "Ve...Lovi doesn't talk to me much, papa," the boy answered with a clueless smile. "How come you're asking?"

"Ah...it's nothing. I was just wondering."

The conversation didn't go much further, and after a while of random small talk, the pasta Feli was making was finally finished. As his father set the table, he bounded off into the hallway to wake his brother for dinner. However, he paused outside the near-closed door when he heard what sounded like sniffling. After listening for a bit, he furrowed his eyebrows in worry and gently pushed the creaky door open.

"Ve~? Lovi, are you alright?" he asked, slight worry showing in his voice.

Lovino stiffened at the voice and stopped breathing for a moment. "I'm fine," he answered stubbornly despite what his thoughts were saying. He sniffed again and subconsciously buried himself into the blanket on his bed, facing away from the door.

Feli tilted his head to the side and frowned. "But Lovi, you're crying."

"I am not crying, Feli! I'm just tired!" the elder twin explained in a raised voice, though it wasn't quite a shout. "And I'm not hungry, so just go eat your damn food."

"Alright...I'll save some for you, okay?" said the younger Italian as he turned to leave the room.

"Wait."

Feliciano turned back toward his brother, who was now facing him. "Yeah, Lovi?" he asked, hoping that his brother would come eat dinner after all, since he rarely ever joins them for meals anymore.

"I just...wanted to ask you something. And I want your answer honestly, okay?"

His brother quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "Um, okay. What is it?"

Lovino sighed and sat up in his bed, staring at his brother exhaustively. "If you can think of anything...is there something you think I'm good at? Like a talent or something."

Feli smiled at the question, though not really understanding the meaning of why his brother would ask such a thing. "Of course, Lovi~ You're really good at yelling and fighting." He smiled cluelessly and didn't really notice his brother's shoulders go slack.

"Is that all?"

"Um, well you're good at taking siestas too~! It's usually hard to wake you, fratello."

Lovino grumbled as he sighed. "Fine. Alright, that's all I wanted to know," he said as he lifted himself from the bed and tripped over stuff on the way to the door. "I'll be there in a bit," he informed his brother while on his way to the restroom. Feli smiled and gave a little cheer as he ran out to the dining room.

* * *

"So how's the new school?" Romulus asked his son, who had decided to join them for dinner and surprisingly didn't look tired at all (Lovi was sure to wash his tear-stricken face before coming down).

Lovino groaned as he plucked a fork of pasta into his mouth. "School is stupid," he said at last, after swallowing his food. His father sighed at the answer.

"Just don't be causing anymore trouble."

Lovi gave his father a strange look, weirded-out by the lack of yelling and scolding. His dad was actually being calm. It put him on edge. Cautiously, he twirled pasta around his fork and took another bite, still eyeing his father as if waiting for something to happen. Nothing happened, however, except for Feliciano rambling about random stuff as their father just nodded and occasionally glanced at the older son. Lovino felt uncomfortable with his father looking at him like that. It was usually either anger or nothing at all when they were in the same room together. So why wasn't he being scolded or even ignored? Of course this put him on edge. It was unusual.

_'He's probably looking for something to yell at me for,'_ Lovino thought as he finished his plate and got up to toss it in the sink. He swore he could _feel _his dad's eyes following him as he left the room without a word. _'Not gonna wash your own plate, Lovino?'_ he imagined his father saying, but nothing ever came. It wouldn't matter anyway. He wouldn't want to stay there any longer just to be watched so closely. It was as if his dad was constantly making sure he didn't do anything wrong or screw anything up as always.

Lovino flopped back onto his bed, whispering "Fuck" and then slipping into a silence as his eyes bore into the ceiling.

_"Dude, he won't stop staring like that,"_ his classmate's voice rang into his thoughts. _"He won't even talk to us."_

He rolled onto his side and partly wrapped himself in a blanket, gripping tightly to the edge of the fabric.

_"What a jerk."_

The young Italian did sleep well that night, for his mind was clouded with the thoughts of others. And the worst part was that he'd have to hear it again tomorrow.

* * *

"What's up, new kid?" a tall blonde kid asked, taking the seat in front of Lovino. The boy had a large, unkind smirk on his face and had a voice that just radiated throughout the room. Behind him were four others.

The tallest wore glasses and an intense expression. Next to him was a much smaller boy that seemed to sprout happiness in comparison. In the back was what looked to be a younger student (probably a freshman) that had silvery hair and was wearing very tall, laced boots. And lastly, on the end was a very bored-looking fellow with an upside-down cross in his hair.

_'Pretty sure that goes against the dress code,'_ Lovi kept to himself and quirked an eyebrow at the blonde in front of him.

"Can ya talk, kid?" he asked again.

Lovino sighed and crossed his arms, leaning back in his seat. "Yeah, I can talk," he answered and smirked at the slight surprise in everyones' faces. They must not have been expecting anything.

"So ye can talk after all!" the boy exclaimed excitingly, his smirk morphing into a large grin. "Awesome! Awesome! So I'm the first one ya spoke to, huh? Guess I'm just cool like that."

"Actually, you were just annoying me, and I was hoping you would go away if I answered you," the Italian bluntly answered, causing the blonde to frown confusingly.

A silence filled the room as everyone thought about that until the one will the cross hair clip spoke up. "I like this kid," he said in an emotionless voice and caused the 'annoying' one to quickly turn on him with an expression of exaggerated betrayal.

"Lukaaassss~" he whined to the boy that had spoken.

Lovino sighed heavily. "Listen, I'm trying to not be an asshole here, so don't push me. I get annoyed easily."

"Aw man, you're just like Luke then. Bummerrrr~"

"God, you're whiny."

Before the other could reply, the emotionless one intervened and pulled the blonde from his seat, taking it for himself. He looked Lovino in the eyes. "It can be difficult to ignore the stupid Dane. Trust me, I've tried," he said while gesturing to the annoying blonde. "But Matthias is annoying, therefore I give you permission to be an asshole."

"Hey!" Matthias shouted in defense.

The happy and intense-looking ones stepped forward and introduced themselves as Tino and Berwald. The youngest one stubbornly glanced over and stated his name as Eirikur. Lovino wasn't sure how he'd ended up in such a situation, but somehow, he was invited to lunch by the group of five and was treated fairly well, despite his harsh attitude. Lukas and Eirikur themselves seemed to have bad attitudes (mostly toward Matthias), so they were pretty accepting of him, much to his surprise.

Lovino found it strange to get along with others. It was something that never happened, and yet there he was, laughing alongside these five at lunch. He and Lukas tossed insults at 'the stupid Dane,' who was too carefree and cheerful to be harmed by them.

It felt good to fit in for once. When the other students saw him hanging out with 'the Nords' (one of the cool groups in the school), they seemed to warm up to Lovino as well, assuming that he had just been shy the first day or something of that sort. But in this school, it seemed like the cool kids picked on each other a lot, so of course he figured that it would suit him perfectly.

He was wrong.

It'd been not even two weeks since he'd befriended the Nords, and he already found himself in the middle of a serious argument between them. All day long, he'd sensed some sort of tension in the air of the group...and stupidly decided to ask why they were all being such grumpy bastards. Apparently that was a bad choice because Lukas got uncharacteristically angry and actually began shouting, though it was more directed towards Matthias and Eirikur than towards Lovino. And of course, a huge argument erupted in their group, with Tino and Berwald trying in vain to break it up. He still had no idea what they were fighting over, but he figured that if he said anything else, it might spark yet another argument.

His new-found friends had their own problems to deal with at the moment, and Lovino didn't know what they were; however, his anxiety was building up. Keeping quiet wasn't exactly something he was good at, and he was actually nervous about what they could have been fighting over. From the looks of it, Lukas was angry with Eiriker, and Matthias was probably just trying to defend him or something, though Lovino didn't know for sure because they had argued in an entirely different language.

But no matter how much his senses were saying that it had nothing to do with him, his stomach was doing flips. What if they didn't want him in their group of friends, and Lukas was just defending him? Or maybe it was vise-versa. Maybe Lukas, the one Lovi had become closest to, didn't want him as their friend. No, Lukas was What if they all hated him, and that was why they were speaking in another language? They were debating whether to ditch him or not.

But were they? Maybe this had nothing to do with him after all...

* * *

The last school bell rang. Lovino sighed and closed his notebook. He'd been thinking too much during class and had actually forgotten to take any notes. Oh well. That's just another thing to add to the list of things he'd done wrong. Exhaustively, he dragged his feet on the way to his locker, placing his notebook inside while also rummaging through his stuff to see what he needed to take home. By the time he'd finished, the hallway was practically deserted. Normally one of his 'friends' would accompany him out to the school gate, where they'd part ways, but no one was there.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, the Italian closed his locker and headed for the doors. He stopped immediately in his tracks as he walked past the bathrooms, hearing two very familiar voices coming from inside. It was the first thing he heard that caused him to stop.

"Why do you insist on being friends with him?!" demanded a voice sounding like Lukas.

Lovino immediately felt his anxiety skyrocket, but he couldn't help but listen. He wanted it to be a misunderstanding.

"And what exactly is so wrong with him?" Eirikur's voice demanded. "If anything, you should like him. He's stubborn and practically lacks emotion half the time. Yeah, he's a jerk, but he's not so different from you!"

"Do _not _compare me to that brat, little brother!" Lukas scolded. "Why don't you ever listen to your big brother? I _do not_ want you around him. He is a bad influence on you."

"Seriously?! And what exactly makes him so bad, _Lukas?_"

What Lovino heard next almost made his legs give out, and he found himself running out of the school with no real destination set in his mind. But his friend's words kept ringing through his head, pounding deeper into his cracked heart with each time it repeated.

_"All he's good for is causing trouble."_

* * *

**Hmm...are Lukas and Eirikur really talking about Lovino? But what's Lovi going to do now that he thinks he's lost his first friends? Well, I guess we'll have to see. Hopefully I will be able to make more time to work on fanfics...not sure when I will get the next chapter up, but I will try to not take as long as I did with this one.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter & hope you stick around for whatever comes next. Thanks for reading & please review ^_^**


End file.
